The Daughters
by PinkLemonLimeSprinkles
Summary: it's been 19 years since the Great Thaw. Elsa is 27, and mother to four daughters. Her eldest, is just like her. Afraid. Unable to control her unusual magic. When she accidentally strikes one of her sisters, she runs away. The youngest, and Anna's children, are going to get her.
1. Chapter 1: Opening

Queen Elsa of Arendelle, stared down out her balcony window. A group of people were down below. On her head, was the traditional Arendelle tiara comb. Her dress was a light crystal-blue, made of snowflakes. She smiled down on the kingdom. Beside her, was her husband, King Kurtis of Alkapalla. But now, he lived at Arendelle, along with Princess Anna and Prince Kristoff. He wore a dark blue tux, and his hair was a bright red. His eyes were green, and his skin was pale. He knew of his wife's powers, and loved them so. He waved down at the kingdom, with Elsa's father's crown atop his head.

Elsa smiled as she wore red lipstick on her lips. As she opened her mouth to speak, a noise behind her interrupted the speech. it was a baby cry. Elsa's smile widened as she walked inside the balcony to a white crib. Inside, was a baby, cuddled in a pink blanket. The baby opened it's eyes. They were Elsa's color. Turquoise. Elsa picked up the child. She was a bit chubby, but pale, with platinum blonde hair strands. Elsa cradled the child, and walked back outside. She cleared her throat.

"Introducing Arendelle's fifth princess, Princess Eglantine!"

The crowd cheered as the child giggled and clapped. Inside, three little girls pressed against the wall, ready to look at their new sister. The eldest, at seven, hushed the other two.

"Quiet! Mother will know we're here!"

Her feet creaked a floorboard. Elsa heard the noise and laughed.

"Yes, girls, you may come see your sister."

Elsa addressed the crowd goodbye, and shut the balcony doors. Elsa handed the child to the eldest, Princess Elppa, who was born under an apple tree. Princess Elppa had long brown hair, like her grandmother, with purple eyes. She wore a lilac gown, and held her sister with ease.

"Aw. She's so cute!" She tickled the child's nose.

"I wanna see!" The whine came from the second oldest, Princess Ember. She was five, with golden-blonde hair, turquoise eyes, and an orange gown, she held out her hands.

Elsa put Eglantine on the floor. Ember and Elppa cooed and laughed with the child.

"Mother?" The third oldest asked. She was four, with short red curly hair, and green eyes. Her dress was neon green. Her name was Princess Eden. She played with the baby, too.

Elsa eventually took all the girls to bed. Like always, she waved her hands to make a snowball, and make it snow inside the room. She read stories to the children, and they sometimes laughed so hard they used their powers. Elppa could create lightning and rain, Ember could create fire, Eden could make flowers and living things grow, and Eglantine...they didn't know. Each child loved their abilities, and Elsa loved her daughters as well. After storytime, the girls would snuggle up nice and cozy. They would sleep, and sleep and sleep. Until this night.

These are PERSONAL OCs!

Princess Elppa

Princess Eden

Princess Ember

Princess Eglantine

Princess July

Prince Scottington


	2. Chapter 2: The Nightmare

Elsa had put all four girls to bed. All the girls were dreaming pleasant dreams. Except one. Princess Elppa. The eldest. Her dream...was not right.

_An older Elppa, wearing a ball gown, a crown, and surrounded by one of her sisters...were those green eyes? Shoes of black...a scream..."E..." so faint she couldn't hear the rest of the name...a lightning bolt...a shock...a silver crown rolling against the floor...the gasps from the crowd...a surprised look on Elsa's face...and the slam of two large doors..._

"MOTHER! MOTHER! MOTHER! MOTHER!" She screeched. The child was clutching to her bed sheets. trembling and sweating. All of the sisters woke up, and crowded around her bed, except Eglantine, who cried in the crib.

"Elppa! What's wrong?" Elsa and Kurtis burst through the door. Elsa saw her daughter sweating. Elsa took her daughter, who was now crying from fear. Elsa's hair went static, and inside the room, it began to rain. Elsa took Elppa out to her bedroom, while Kurtis tended to the other children.

"Elppa, my darling, what's wrong?" Elsa asked, holding her daughter.

"Mother...I hurt one of my sisters with my lightning...I saw it..."

Elsa looked nervous. "Which one?"

"I...don't know...I saw green eyes, black shoes, a silver crown, and a faint "E"

Elsa sighed. "Not much I can do, darling. But remember, dreams are dreams, and when I was your age, I got nightmares about hurting my sister, too."

Elppa sniffed. "Okay..."

Elsa just continued to cradle her daughter, until she fell asleep. Afterwards, she carried Elppa to bed. Kurtis came into Elsa's bedroom.

"What was the fuss?"

Elsa sighed. "Elppa had a nightmare about hurting one of her sisters with magic...I'm sure it's fine. I had nightmares at that age."

Kurtis wasn't convinced. "You're sure."

Elsa nodded. "I'm sure." She kissed him goodnight. She lay back, trying to sleep, but her heart was dread with worry. What if Elppa ended up like she did?


End file.
